


Listen For A Little Bit

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Series: Riren AUs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: Eren is a relationship with Jean. Mikasa is Eren's sister. Eren's dad cares about Eren. Levi loves Eren.  Those words have dark stories behind them. Eren's relationship with Jean isn't healthy, Mikasa is adopted but doesn't know, Eren's dad is a molester, and Levi loves Eren so much that he's willing to kill someone for Eren.  This is a messed story.





	1. The First Sign

_I am Eren Yeager._

_The boy who went missing a year ago._ _  
_

_The main question here is why did I run away?_

_Well, it's a long story. A long messed-up story. A long, messed-up, and dark story. If you're willing enough I will tell you but be warned that it is not pretty._

_Just listen for a little bit._

* * *

 

I giggled lightly as my boyfriend, Jean, showed me a video of his friend, Marco, drunk dancing. 

"You remember that, babe?" He asked me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I nodded with a smile. 

Marco blushed bright red as he heard the sound of his drunken self screaming, "Penguin lives matter!" 

"One night!" He groaned and the entire lunch table laughed.  

"One night we won't forget!" Connie said with a wide grin. 

Then the lunchroom doors burst open and everyone went silent.

It was the Levi Squad.

The Levi Squad contained of Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and their captain, Levi.  They had leaders too, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe. The ultimate rulers of the school. Everyone bowed down to them. Anyone who didn't was making a horrible decision. 

"Look at them," I whispered to Jean as we watched them sit a table in the corner of the room, "They're so cool." 

Jean frowned, "Yeah..." 

I looked at him with a bright grin, "Not as cool as you though!" 

Jean smiled back.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Ew, Love"

I gave Connie a worried glance but he only smiled. We all knew that he was in love with Sasha but as far as we knew Sasha wasn't interested in dating anyone. Connie would understand if Sasha didn't want to have sex but Sasha doesn't want love either. 

It might have been my imagination but I swear Levi looked at me, like right at me, but it couldn't have been real, right? That 's what I thought until Krista starting giggling giddily. 

"He so looked at you, Eren!" She gasped clasping her hands together. Ymir sat back with her arms crossed. 

"No way," I said waving my hand dismissively. 

Just like that the conversation ended but I felt Jean's grip on my waist tighten.

This was the first sign.  

 


	2. The Worried Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wasn't a fool he knew that Levi like Eren and, as much he hated to admit it, he didn't stand a chance against Levi looks wise. But maybe he can stand a chance reputation wise.

  _I wasn't stupid. I knew that Levi could like me but I didn't believe it. Levi was a practically a celebrity while I was a commoner._

_After we saw Levi I noticed that Jean had been acting very...enthusiastic. It didn't seem that worrying at first._

_If only I had known the reason why._

* * *

 

I squirmed uncomfortably as Jean's hand gripped my waist tightly. Usually I would have ignored this but I thought if he held on any longer he would leave a bruise. 

"Um, Jean..." I mumbled tugging on his shirt. Jean looked at me with a small smile. I saw that he seemed extremely happy. 

"Yes, babe?" He replied happily.

I fidgeted adverting my eyes, "Can you be gentler?" I felt nervous all of a sudden. 

Jean didn't reply but his grip loosen a little bit. But it was enough to make me feel comfortable. 

"So, you guys heard what Levi did at last nights game?" Jean smirked and I looked up at him. Yes, up. I'm actually very short. Not shorter than Levi though. 

"What? what?" Krista chanted with a grin. Despite her innocent looks she was a sponge when it came to gossip soaking up every dirty secret. Same goes for me though.

"I heard that he was found by Erwin sitting in locker room selling drugs to anyone willing," Jean recited and I furrowed my brow. Levi, a drug dealer?

Believable.  

"Seriously?" Sasha gasped, eyes wide. 

Jean nodded, "Yeah, Reiner told me." 

We all, even though we shouldn't have, looked over at Levi. He sat at the table, face stone cold. 

Sasha stood up, "I have to tell Annie about this!" The food-loving girl ran off to different table. 

Maybe I was seeing things but I believe Jean's face paled when Sasha mentioned Annie. Was there some reason he didn't want Annie to know the rumor?

Then it clicked. 

Wherever Annie is, Reiner follows like a loyal dog. So did Jean lie to us? However, I did think that it's true. 

After a few minutes Sasha came back with a wide grin. 

"Reiner told me some juicy details that Jean left out," She explained gleefully making all of us lean in hear more, "Apparently, Not only was he selling drugs but he's on drugs!" 

I gasped with a smile,"Seriously?" 

She nodded frantically, " Yeah! He's says that Petra Ral might have been in on it too!" 

I scoffed, "Might? She  _was_!" 

"Why do you say that, Eren?" Marco asked with a small tilt of his head. 

"Petra does whatever Levi does. If Levi did drugs then Petra did drugs!" I said to them and get a nod of agreement from Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista, and Ymir. (Ymir probably only agreed because Krista.) 

"If Eren says so then it must be true," Jean smirked and I smiled. 

The bell rang signalling that our lunch period was over. I was enough to free period after this. 

"Bye," I said to Jean giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye, babe!" He called out before leaving with the others.  

I wasted no time going to find Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa was my older sister and Armin was childhood best friend.

I waltzed into the library ignored the librarian telling me to be quiet. 

In the corner of the library, at a small wooden table, was Armin with a pile of books beside him as he wrote furiously in a notebook. Mikasa sat next to him on her phone most likely scrolling through her Instagram posts or texting her girlfriend, Annie. The perfect pair. Both stone cold indecent woman who would be wonderful role modals to little girls if they didn't break so many rules. 

I sat down in an empty chair next to Mikasa. She set her phone on the table giving me a quick hug. 

"So guess what Jean heard?" I said with a wide grin. 

"What?" Mikasa inquired leaning in. 

"Levi Ackerman, yes that one, is a drug dealer," I said not bothering to check if people were listening. Sasha was bound to the whole anyways. 

"Eren, I don't care about that short stack," She sighed grabbing her phone as it dinged. 

"Annie?" I guessed looking at Armin. 

"Yeah." 

"So what are you studying this time?" I asked as he flipped the pages of a book. 

"Legends," He quickly murmured without batting an eye. He had his short blonde hair in a small ponytail. 

None of us said a word afterwards just relishing the pleasant silence between the three of us. 

Little did we know that one of Levi's friends was listening to our conversation and that this person was going to ruin the peaceful relationship we had. 


	3. The Second Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just realized that there were comments on this.

_The silly little lie Jean told spread through the school like butter on toast. Soon enough everyone was talking about drugs that Levi was selling. Some had even been brave enough to ask Levi for the drugs._

_Jean was pleased with this because afterwards he was flaunting our relationship like it was a first place gold trophy. But of our relationship was a trophy it had a few cracks._

 

* * *

 

After our free period Mikasa, Armin, and I headed to our next class which happened be Health. This was the class my parents- my father- wanted me to excel in. Since my father was a world known doctor he, along with all my other classmates, expected me to go into the same profession. 

 I sighed while the teacher droned on about the reproductive system, something my father taught my years ago. 

I felt a pair of stern eyes on me. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that Levi was watching my every move. At times like these I'm glad that Jean had this class with me. I'm also glad he sits next to me. I hugged Jean's  arm hopefully showing Levi that I wasn't available. 

I squirmed uncomfortably opening my textbook as the teacher instructed. Levi didn't move a muscle. 

"Mr. Ackerman, do you wish to be sent to the office?" The teacher asked and everyone's eyes widened no teacher talked to- oh wait it was a substitute teacher.

I snickered along with everybody else the teacher tried to look menacing but it was nothing compared the deadly glare Levi had. 

"Uh, b-back to the lesson," The teacher stammered pitifully.  

I giggled with Jean. 

"Mr. Yeager, would you like to teach the class?" The teacher said and I raised my eyebrow. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure. Let's switch!" 

I walked to the front and grabbed Mr. Mari, I finally remembered his name.  I made him sit down in my seat while I sat on the teacher's desk putting one leg over the other. 

"We can all agree that this class is boring, right?" I said looking to the class for confirmation. Noises of agreement rippled through the room.

Mr. Meri gasped, "Mr. Yeager, you-"

I silenced him with a harsh glare, "I don't believe I asked for your opinion. Please correct if I'm wrong." 

Mr. Meri didn't say a word.

"Exactly," I looked back to the class, "Now most of you said yes, why?" 

A few people raised their hands. 

I pointed to boy in the farthest corner. 

"It just the teacher talking continuously," He answered and I nodded. 

Next was a short girl near the middle of the room, "The teacher is a creep." 

Another girl, "The teachers are so much older that just feels embarrassing just to hear try to talk about safe sex. " 

"Okay," I started and all the rest of the hands fell, "To put it simply, it's the teacher." 

Everyone agreed. (Besides Mr. Meri)

"Then it's official, we need a new, younger teacher." I concluded and everyone, besides Mr. Meri and Levi, cheered loudly. 

"Okay, Mr. Yeager, this has gone long enough," Mr. Meri said and I rolled my eyes. 

"Sure, Mr. I-can't-marry," I said sitting on Jean's lap since Mr. Meri still hadn't gotten up from my chair. 

"This is my boyfriend right here!" Jean announced kissing my neck and I gasped lightly. Everyone laughed and someone wolf-whistled. 

"Jean!" I exclaimed and Mikasa shook her head. 

Jean nuzzled his head into my neck and sniffed me almost possessively. 

This was the second sign.  


	4. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was obvious that Levi was not happy with the rumors. That was made extremely clear when he approached Jean with his entire group. I just wish that I wasn't there.

_I was quick to realize that someone had overheard Mikasa and I. However, I didn't think anything of it because I didn't know who exactly heard us. Well, this person would be the one to tell Levi just who had spread this reputation ruining secret._

_That would lead to a confrontation that would, literally, hurt me for the rest of my days._

 

* * *

 

 

Once the class had ended with Mr. Meri glaring at me from his desk. I felt Levi's blank stare on me. 

I giggled as Jean wrapped his arms around my waist as the bell rang. 

I gave him a quick before trying to escape his grasp but he pulled me closer. 

"I'll need a little than that," He growled playfully and I rolled my eyes but kissed him again. 

Armin groaned, "We're going to be late!" 

I waved to Jean before leaving arm and arm with Armin. Levi's gaze was still on me. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa, Armin, and I stood outside of the school gates waiting for Jean. The four of us agreed to go to the new coffee shop nearby. 

"Ugh, where is he?" I groaned and Mikasa sighed. 

"Eren, go find him, " Armin said and headed off. 

I walked back into the school building dipping and dodging wandering students. I entered the old art room looking around. Jean and I came into this room ever once in a while just to talk by ourselves.   

I saw Jean sitting in the corner of the room on his phone texting someone. 

"Texting Marco?" I asked as I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck moving his phone out of the way. 

Jean chuckled, "Yeah, but he can wait." 

Jean pressed light kisses to my neck holding my hips. I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly. 

I moaned softly as he placed a messy kiss on my collarbone tugging on his head. Jean let out a low pleasurable groan. 

Suddenly Jean stopped looking up wrapping an arm around my waist. 

I whined quietly pulling gently on Jean's shirt. 

He shushed me looking at the classroom door. 

Then the doors opened and in walked The Levi Squad. "I heard, from one of my soldiers, that you've been spreading rumors about me," Levi stated with a straight face. 

I glared at Petra, who wore a proud smirk. I know at that she must have told Levi. 

"Well, your soldier didn't tell you that Reiner was the one who started the rumor," I retorted and Jean's hand rubbed soothingly on my waist. 

Levi paused unfazed, "Petra, is this true?" 

The girl stumbled over her words, "W-well, I didn't think it was that important..." 

"You didn't think it was important, " Levi repeated sighing heavily, "You didn't think that me knowing who told this guy who started the rumor?" 

"Y-yes?" She stuttered sounding uneasy her follow cadets shook their heads. 

"What were you thinking? What do you have against them?" Oulo sighed shaking his head. 

Jean's eyes widened, "You used to date Mikasa!" 

Petra paled, "What? That has nothing to do with us." 

"You were mad that Mikasa dumped you for Annie," I said with a sadistic smile. 

"That's not important right now. Whatever-your-name-is, don't go spread rumors that aren't true," Levi said pointing to Jean before strutting out of the room, his loyal dogs following him. 

 This was Jean's breaking point.  


	5. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean was nearly found out. He could've been killed! And was all Eren's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's really short, right? Just wanted to update quickly.

_Jean wasn't happy. He was angry and needed someone to take that anger out on..._

_Guess who was there?_

* * *

 

"Baby?" I whispered as Jean paced throughout the room. 

"I almost got caught," He exclaimed. The room was with the sound of his heavy footsteps. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling. 

Jean let out a harsh laugh, "You really think Reiner spread a rumor at Levi, the king of the school? Especially when Reiner's afraid of the short stack?" 

I paled, "B-baby, you're scaring me." I walked backward as Jean walked towards me. 

"Who cares if you're fucking scared!" Jean yelled and I whimpered pitifully. 

"B-baby, can we just talk?" My back hit the wall. 

"Can we talk?" He repeated, "No, we can't fucking talk!" 

He quickly struck my cheek and I cried. 

"Baby, please stop!" I wept holding my cheek as tears flowed. What had happened to the man I loved. 

Then, something changed. Jean's eyes calmed and widened as he saw me in this revolting state. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baby!" He whispered reaching his hand out. Instinctively, I flinched away from his touch. 

He frowned, " I didn't mean to do that, Baby. I just needed to teach you...tough love. "

"T-tough love?" I stammered as Jean wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Yes, tough love," Jean said with a soft smile, "It's so you know that I love you." 

I brightened, "Really?" 

He chuckled, " Really!" 

"But," He began and I faltered, "We need to keep this tough love secret, okay?" 

I tilted my head, "Why?" 

"People don't agree with tough love," Jean replied placing his hand on my now bruised cheek, "They say that it shouldn't be done so it'll be our little secret. 

I nodded rapidly, "Okay! I can just my mother's make-up to cover it up!" 

Jean smiled, "Good." 

Jean loved me! It was just tough love!

Tough love...

 


	6. In A Special Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's life at school isn't going great while his home life is even worse.

_See how stupid I was?_

_Tough love? No one in their right mind would except that answer!_

_While I wasn't in my right mind..._

_Home life wasn't any better. My dad, as I know now, is a molester. I grew up with him constantly touching me in ways I didn't know were wrong. I was so young that I believed that it was his way of loving me. So, I grew up believing that what my father was doing was normal. I thought that him hitting Mom was a special way of showing love._

_How wrong I was..._

 

* * *

 

 

Jean drove me home after our talk and I made sure to cover my bruise.

I smiled, ' _Now, Jean loves me as much as Dad loves Mom!'_

I entered the house, taking off my shoes, racing upstairs, and dashing into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. Jean said that no one can see it. 

"Eren?" Mom yelled from downstairs, "What are you doing?" 

"Uh, washing my face?" I called back nervously. 

"Your father and I need to talk to you..." She replied and I frowned as I pulled out the concealer. 

"Okay!" I exclaimed applying the liquid. It was a relief that I had the same skin tone as my mom. 

After doing that, I dropped off my backpack in my room and went downstairs to see what Mom needed. 

"Sweetheart..." Mom started and I furrowed my brow. Mom never called me that. 

Mom's eyes watered with tears and my eyes widened. What had happened while I was gone. 

"Eren," Dad cut in, "Your mother is leaving to go on a trip with a few friends of hers." 

I sighed in relief, "I thought something bad had happened. " 

contI tilted my head," Why is Mom crying though?" 

Dad rolled his eyes, "She doesn't think that I can take care of you." 

Mom gasped, "I never said that!" 

"But you thought it," Dad said with a soft smirk. 

 "Mom, you've haven't taken a vacatiion in years," I said with a smile, "Go! Go enjoy yourself. I'm old enough to take care of myself. If Dad isn't capable then I'll go to a friend's if you want."

"Hey!" Dad pouted. 

"Whose house would you go to?" Mom asked and I shrugged. 

"Jean's, most likely," I said with a smile. Mom and Dad weren't aware of Jean and I's relationship. 

"Okay," Mom smiled, "I like that idea." 

"Honey, " Dad whined, "I'm _more_ than capable of watching Eren. 

I saw, for a moment, Mom's eyes flash with fear. 

"N-no," She stammered before clearing her throat, " He should spent time with his friends." 

I nodded, feeling slightly scared now, "Yeah!" 

I pulled out my phone to text Jean. 

**Me:** _Hey babe?_

**My Man:** _Yeah?_

**Me:** _Can I stay at your house for a-_

 

I paused, looking back up at Mom, "How long will you be gone?" 

"A week or two," She responded. 

 

**Me:** _For a week, maybe two_

**My Man:** _Yeah!_

 **My Man:** _Why tho?_

**Me:** _My mom is leaving for a trip and doesn't want my dad to watch me._

**My Man:** _???_

**Me:** _She says he isn't 'capable'_

**My Man:** _I mean I don't blame her_

**My Man:**   _Your dad isn't that best man for the job_

 **Me:**   _Oh, and you are?_

 **My Man:**   _Yep_

 

I shook my head with a smile. 

"He said okay, " I informed my parents. 

I could've sworn that Dad looked almost dispointed. 

"Who's Mikasa staying with?" I asked. 

"A friend of hers named Annie, " Mom said and I stifled a chuckle. 

"I'm going to Jean's  house tomorrow, " I told them as I went back upstairs.

I collapsed onto to my bed with a frown. 

 _'Why was Mom so scared of Dad?'_ I thought as I slid out of my pants. 

I didn't dwell on the thought for that long.

* * *

 

**Later that night, while Carla and Eren slept peacefully, Grisha was up to no good.**

**He took Eren's phone and called Jean.**

**"Eren?"**

**"No," Grisha growled, "His father."**

**"Oh, hello-"**

**"I don't have time for idle chatter," Grisha scowled, cutting Jean off, "But I'm telling you right now that I know that you're dating my son."**

**"Sir, I promise that I'll-"**

**"Break up with him."**

**'W-what?"**

**"You heard me!" Grisha hissed, pacing in the dark living room, "Break up with Eren."**

**"I'm sorry but I refuse, " Jean replied, "I'll be picking him up tomorrow. Goodnight."**

**The dial tone rang through Grisha's head.**

**He cursed putting the phone the couch and stormed furiously to Eren's room.**

**He opened the door carefully to not wake up the boy.**

**He looked over his son's tan body as the blanket laid at the end of the bed. Eren had probably kicked them off in his sleep.**

**The shirt the boy was wearing rode up to his neck, almost coming off, revealing everything to his legs to his chest.**

**Grisha ran his hands over Eren softly. He enjoyed the faces Eren made. Confusion, no clue what was happening.**

**Grisha retreated as he heard Carla get up from the other room. He quickly threw the blanket onto Eren and went to his wife.**

**Grisha loved Eren.**

_**In a special way.** _


	7. The Harsh Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this so short and the fact that I didn't update for so long. I think I might put this on Wattpad...

_Seen how stupid I was?_

_I got smarter though when Mom decided to enlighten on the harsh truth that I honestly needed._

_Thank you, Mom._

* * *

 

 

When I woke up, I noticed that my blanket was laying neatly on top of me. Hm, usually I kick it off. Must have been Mom. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom leaning over the kitchen sink with her hand over her mouth. I could see the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. 

I hid behind a wall, listening as she talked to herself. 

"I fucking knew it, " She cursed, "Why the hell didn't I stop him?" 

I bit my bottom lip. Mom never cursed. 

She shook her head, " I can't let Eren end up like me. A goddamn mess. I'll be damned if I let the disgusting bastard hurt Eren." 

I could already tell that she talking about Dad but what did he do to make her this mad? And what did she mean 'end up like me'?

I came out of behind the wall, knowing that she needed help. 

She sat up, hearing as I approached her. 

Tears stained her rosy tan cheeks, hair disheveled and tousled, and eyes dulled. 

She softly placed her hand on her cheek, "Eren..." 

"Mom..." I whispered back, cupping my hand over hers. I loved these little moments we had. 

She shook her head, "No, I can't get distracted. " 

She grabbed my hands in hers, "Eren, it's not safe here."

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean?" 

She sighed, "I'll make this quick, Eren, what your dad does isn't love."

"I-it isn't?" I stammered, feeling betrayed and lied to. If Dad's love wasn't real than Jean's wasn't either. 

"Eren, he isn't supposed to touch anywhere below the belt. He also shouldn't be hitting me, " She explained, proving that Jean didn't love me, "It's bad." 

"Is it ever okay?" I asked curiously as she led me to the living room, sitting us down on the old couch. 

She thought about it, "Not between father and son. Some relationships involve punishments but it's all consensual. "

"Consensual?" I repeated, turning to her. 

"It means to give consent or permission. " She looked at me sadly. Was it bad that I didn't know the word?

"So, what Da- Grisha does, isn't good?" I said curiously, trying to take all the information. Calling him Dad just didn't feel right. 

Mom nodded, "That's why I'm trying to leave." 

"Leave?" 

"It not safe here anymore," Mom breathed, "I have a friend willing to let us stay with her and her son until we find an apartment. "

"Friend?" I questioned. Mom, probably due to Grisha, didn't have many friends. 

"I knew her in high school," She clarified, "She knows our situation. "

"What about the trip?" I inquired.

"In that time, you'll be at Jean's and I'll be at Kuchel's house." 

I paled, " I-I don't think that a good idea..." 

Mom was about to ask why but realized all too quickly.  

"Oh lord, " Mom cried, tears falling, " O-okay, we'll both go to Kuchel's." 

I gave her a frown, " What do I do about Jean when I go to school?"

Mom ran her fingers through her hair, "Break up with him in front of a lot of people. The more, the better. That way there is less chance of him lashing out at you if he wants to protect his reputation. After that, always have someone with you. He will try to strike when you are alone and vulnerable. Kuchel's son might be of help. " 

"Who's Kuchel's son?" I asked, setting my head on her shoulder. 

"Levi Ackerman." 


	8. The Famous Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in so long but your comments are touching to read. I love the feedback you guys give me. Keep it up!

_It was because my father that I got to really meet Levi. This was how I met him._

_It's also how I found out his true colors._

_I really wish I wasn't such an optimist back then._

_Stupid Eren._

* * *

 

I sat up quickly, staring at Mom in shock, "Really? Like, the Levi Ackerman?"

She looked at me oddly and slightly scared at my sudden outburst, "I don't know any others in this town. Does he hurt you?"

I shook my head, calming myself down, "No, but he's scary. Being in the same as him is terrifying but being in the same house as him is like murder."

Mom combed her fingers through my hair, "We'll only be there for a while so you worry that much. Plus, Kuchel told me that he doesn't come out of his room that often."

I let out a breath of relief, placing a hand on my chest, "Thank goodness. I don't think I could deal with him." 

"Let's start packing," She smiled, "We need to be out before your father gets back and you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded, smiling solemnly, and leaving the room. I saw the sad almost broken look in my mother's eyes as she glanced at her bruised and slit wrist before looking at mine. I knew that she was on the brink of shattering and I was the only thing holding her together.

I won't fall Mom. I'll be strong for you and Mikasa. 

As I went upstairs and packed, a horrible thought entered my mind.

What if Mikasa went through the same thing without me knowing. 

What she had told me that Grisha was doing something to her and I told her that it was his way of showing his love? I felt disgusted with myself for believing that sick man's lies and nothing would hurt me more than to know Mikasa was also in pain. 

We were all innocent, harmless animals trapped in a cage and Grisha was the zookeeper. 

* * *

I put the last bag into the trunk before hopping into the passenger seat. 

Mom placed her hand over me, looking at me with what I knew was real  _motherly_ love, "This is only temporary, okay? Soon, You, Mikasa, and I will be living in a nice comfy home without any fear of that bastard. "

I smiled, nodding, "A good life. "

Before she could out of the driveway, Jean's car pulled up on the side of the road. My heart began beating faster and what I once thought was love was really fear as I trembled.

"Pretend to be asleep," Mom whispered and I quickly closed my eyes, letting my body go limp. 

Jean stepped out of his car and approached the car, frowning when he saw my 'sleeping' form. 

"I thought I was picking Eren up while you left on a trip, " He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Was I wrong?"

Mom shook her head, laughing, "No, not at all! It just I decided to just go to a friend's house as my vacation and I think that Eren was friends with his son when they were young so I decided to bring him." 

I could see Jean growing angry, scaring me even more but I managed to keep a sleeping position, shifting slightly.

"Oh, why didn't Eren tell me?" He asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. 

Mom saw that this, smacked her forehead, "I was so busying telling him to pack his bags and bring them out that he passed out before he could even tell Mikasa that he wouldn't be home."

Jean's brow unfurrowed slightly, " I understand. Will he still go to school?"

She nodded, "Yes, my friend lives close."

Jean smiled, the anger behind his eyes simmering down but not fully put out, "Okay! Guess I'll be going then." He walked back to his car, climbing in but not leaving immediately, just sitting there.

Mom didn't waste any time, leaving the driveway and heading to Kuchel's, letting out a deep breath of relief when we were far away, "I understand why you're scared of him now. " 

I chuckled sourly, " Now you see why I'm scared of breaking up with him." 

"Well, if Levi is as scary as you say he is at school then Jean won't bother to mess with you if you're seen with Levi," Mom offered and I thought about it.

"There's no guarantee that Levi would go along with that, " I said nervously.

"He doesn't know the situation at the moment since Kuchel wanted him to hear it from me and you, " Mom reassured me, keeping her eyes on the road, "We don't have to tell him though." 

I shook my head, "He should know. Especially since we're total strangers to him."

"Actually, you and Levi used to be best friends when you were younger, " Mom grinned, "He was your first kiss, remember?"

My face turned beet red as I remembered the time, pulling up the necklace with a white wing, "And we both saved to get these matching necklaces because we wanted a nice rings couldn't afford it for around another month."

Mom laughed as I groaned, "I remember how happy and giddy you were when he kissed you. Came running home with bouquet of flowers, shoving them in my face, saying how we needed to put them in a jar."

 "That was so long ago, " I chuckled, shaking my head, "He probably doesn't even remember that. " 

Mom shrugged, "Who knows? Kuchel might have mentioned it to him already."

"I hope not." 

* * *

 

"Levi, your husband is here!" My face turned bright red at Kuchel's words. 

I let out a nervous laugh, "So, you do remember that." 

The beautiful woman nodded, "Of course, Levi still wears the necklace."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

I looked behind Kuchel to see my supposed husband, laughing lightly, "It's fine, I still wear mine too." I pulled out the white wing to show them.

I saw their eyes widened slightly and Kuchel spoke up, "It looks brand new."

I chuckled, "I treated it like it was my life."

"Well, come inside!" Kuchel said, smiling softly, standing to the side as Levi opened the door. 

I smiled to both of them as Mom led me inside. I felt Levi's gaze on me as Kuchel led us to the living room, it kinda scared me since his gaze was a blank slate, without emotion. 

We sat on the couch with me beside Levi on one couch and Mom beside Kuchel on another. 

"Carla, you can sleep in the guest room and Eren, you can take Levi's room, " Kuchel explained and I noticed that she shared the same blank look sometimes when she spaced out. 

I furrowed my brow, "Where would Levi go?" 

"He can sleep on the floor or in the bed with you if you don't mind, " Kuchel smiled and I saw the teasing look in her eyes. Levi's gaze remained on me, unwavering. 

I smiled, "I don't mind at all. " 

"Well then, it works out perfectly, " She said calmly, "I'm sure you don't mind, right Levi?" 

The older boy didn't avert his gaze as I looked at him, "Not at all." 

"It's settled!" Mom cheered, clapping her hands together with a bright contagious smile. I smiled too, finding it hard to resist as we both admitted a postive aura. 

Kuchel sighed, "Like mother, like son." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
